Alex Drake
Uber A is the main antagonist of Seasons 6B and 7 of the television series "Pretty Little Liars". They are an anonymous Big Bad who wishes to uncover the truth behind the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis and he/she believes the Liars know the truth. Unlike Mona and Charlotte, Uber A does not wear a black hoodie but instead wears various masks and disguises. History Uber A begins texting the Liars after Charlotte's death, using emojis instead of "A". Uber A threatens them to hand over Charlotte's murderer. Eventually, after Uber A gives them a deadline, Hanna and Caleb hatch a plan to "deliver" the killer to Uber A, whom Caleb nicknames "A-moji", by having Hanna lie and say it's her. The plan works and Uber A is supposed to meet Hanna in the Lost Woods Resort, where Caleb, Ezra and Aria are waiting outside to trap him/her. However, Uber A had other plans. They had Mary Drake set off the alarm, while they grabbed Hanna through a hole in the floor and takes her to the Bell Tower. Uber A then texts the others and thanks them for giving him Hanna, signing the text as "A.D." The Liars found a doll in a church that told them that they had 24 hours to give him Charlotte's real killer or Hanna will die. They came to the decision that Alison murdered Charlotte and they left a red sweater (that they think Alison wore while murdering Charlotte) for Uber A to take as proof. Upon finding the evidence, Uber A picks the sweater up and puts it in a bag. After Alison is put in a mental institution, she is turned delusional and insane by one of Uber A's helpers—Archer Dunhill, her own husband. Archer posed as a doctor named "Elliott Rollins" and married her to take her money, but he was also Charlotte's lover. He became Alison's doctor and therapist, and abused his power to torture her for "killing" Charlotte. When Uber A discovers that Alison wasn't Charlotte's killer, they inform Archer to drop her off in the woodlands near the institution. When driving her there, Alison thought Archer was going to kill her, so she slammed his head onto the driving wheel and made an escape. As Archer chased her, he was accidentally run down and killed by the Liars who were trying to save Alison (because they thought he was going to kill her as well). They bury his body to cover it up, and Uber A uses this to torture them. The Liars begin receiving phone calls from a man who sounds a lot like Archer, and to make sure he is dead, they dig up the spot they buried him in and find his rotting corpse, confirming their suspicions on whether he was really dead or not. Uber A films this from afar. Two of the Liars' enemies, Jenna Marshall and Noel Kahn, become Uber A's helpers. They begin to suspect Noel is A.D., and they use everything in their power to prove that he is. After several attempts, they have a showdown with Jenna and Noel in an abandoned building. Jenna, who is blind, obtains a gun and walks around trying to find them to shoot them. Alison, Aria and Spencer try to hide from her while being silent, and Emily and Hanna try to escape from Noel whom is trying to kill them both with an axe. While fighting, Emily knocks over Noel who falls onto the axe, being decapitated in the process. Off-screen, Uber A shows up and shoots Spencer (her shooter was thought to be Jenna, who fired at the Liars at the exact same time), and also rescues an unconscious Jenna who was knocked over by Mary Drake when she tried to finish off Spencer with her own gun. They then drag Jenna to their black van and start the engine as she awakens. Helpers Uber A is assisted in his/her game by helpers. Uber A's current known helpers are: *Mary Drake: Revealed in the sixth season finale, Mary was hired to help drive Alison insane. In order to do this, Mary pretended to be her sister Jessica and visit Alison in a comforting way. However, she then dressed up as a dead Jessica to scare Alison. *Archer Dunhill: Revealed in the sixth season finale, Archer is currently the suspect of being Uber A himself. However, as of now he has only been confirmed to be involved in the scheme, dressing up as the deceased Darren Wilden to drive Alison insane. He was accidentally ran down and killed by the Liars with their car while he was trying to take Alison somewhere. *Jenna Marshall: Revealed in the seventh season, Jenna was revealed to have known about Charlotte and was friends with her at Welby. She is angry at her death. She was also being paid by Archer to assist them until his death. Notes *Uber A will be the final "A". *The main suspects of the fandom are Melissa Hastings, Wren Kingston, and Lucas Gottesman. Gallery UberAGetsIntoLimo6x14.png Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Mastermind Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Villainesses Category:Burglars Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Genderless Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains